


dressing up

by WoofTheWaffle (VesperRiver)



Series: 2 Taakitz 2 Week [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, 2taakitz2week, Dresses, Fashion Disasters, Fluff, M/M, Victorian Era Fashion, just two gays dressing up dramatically, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: Taakitz week day 1: fashion disastersKravitz wears a dress and Taako wants to join him.





	dressing up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not updating my other fics! i was legit busy working on taakitz week stuff! it was so much fun to do!! im glad i participated this time lol

“Krav, what are you wearing?” taako laughs and walks into the bedroom, one of their many cats following behind him closely.

“A dress?” he says awkwardly, obviously not expecting his boyfriend to walk in on him.

“I can see that, it’s beautiful.” The elf comes over and kisses him on the lips, “super fucking dramatic, love it.”

“Uh, these used to be in style hundreds of years ago.” He admits, smoothing some of the ruffles down.

“Oh I believe it,” Taako smiles, then frowns. A look of thought is plastered onto his face, “fuck, how am I going to match you.” He mutters to himself.

“Match me for what?” Kravitz asks.

“Babe. _Babe_. Do you not know me?” Taako gasps in mock offense.

“I know you pretty well.” Kravitz smiles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” the reaper kisses him on the forehead.

“I want to dress up with you, my man. Get all fancy,” he says, pulling away.

“This was uh, my work uniform once,” Kravitz adds.

“Bird mom has some good aesthetics,” the elf walks over to his closet, “Maybe I can transmute one of my dresses into something like yours.” He mutters to himself.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kravitz sits on the bed. scratching the cat that followed Taako into the room on the head.

“I want to though,” Taako says and pulls out a plain light pink dress. “How about this one?”

“It’s pretty.”

“Not as dramatic, though,” he frowns, “which is why I’m gonna change it up!” The elf says with a grin.

Kravitz watches as the plain dress turns into a style similar to the one that he’s wearing but with an incredible amount of ruffles.

“How about now babe?”

“That’s uh, a lot of ruffles.”

“That was the point,” he grins and kisses Kravitz on the cheek before throwing off his clothing in favor of putting the dress he transmuted on.

“Uh, I have to say you do look pretty good in it,” Kravitz admits.

“Natch.” Taako twirls, “now do you want to go walk around and be dramatic as hell?”

He thinks for a moment, “sure,” he shrugs.

“Hell yeah!” Taako grins and pulls him off the bed.

They go carefully down the stairs so they won’t trip on accident.

“Wait fuck, shoes” Taako frowns.

“What about them?”

“Gotta put shoes on with this dress on,” He says hiking up the skirt.

“Huh, guess you didn’t think that through huh?” Kravitz smirks.

“Fuck off!” Taako whines, “I’ll just wear flats.” He pouts.

“Alright,” he chuckles.

The elf finishes putting his shoes on and wraps his arm around Kravitz's and leads him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kravitz dress: https://d2fzf9bbqh0om5.cloudfront.net/images/599995/main/rebelsmarket_gothic_black_velvet_thin_strap_evening_dress_for_women_dresses_2.jpg?1524623763
> 
> and this is taakos: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/379380886527016982/493034273230553088/image0.jpg
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
